Family Desire
by Miaka-LadyoftheWest
Summary: Miaka Taishio loves being the only child because she gets what she wants when she wants. Although, she’s always felt she should have another sibling or siblings. Well her suspicions were correct. rest of summary inside.....


FamDe

**SUMMARY****:**Miaka Taishio loves being the only child because she gets what she wants when she wants. Although, she's always felt she should have another sibling or siblings. Well her suspicions were correct. Not only does she find out she has two older brothers but her father Touga Taishio will be remarrying a woman named Yura Haruno who has three teens of her own: Kagura, Onigumo, and Naraku. Not completely over the death of her mother Kagome Inuzuka death three years ago, Miaka's infuriated with how fast her father for remarrying so soon. To make matters worse, she finds out she'll be moving in with her soon to be new family and transferring schools. Will Miaka be able to cope with these new changes, and what's with these to guys with the same white-silver hair and gold eyes as her? Could those be her siblings she knew she had but denied? If so, she's deeply in love with one of them. She's not the only one in love. It's a family web of love, lust and desire.

**Chapter 1: Late on the First Day**

After a restless night of sleep in her new home, Miaka wakes up to meet the suns rays blurring her vision. Deciding she should get up before she's late, glances over to see her alarm clock, which wasn't much use because looking at the time it read 6:50 am.

**Miaka-** Oh My God! I'm going to be late. Why in the hell didn't anyone wake me the fuck up!!!

Detangling herself from her covers, she rushes to the bathroom down the hall forgetting there was one connected to her new room. In her rush, she didn't notice someone was still home and was now running late as well. But of course he didn't care. He just stood in the doorway amused as his new stepsister attempted to make it to school on time.

**Miaka**- Where the hell is my uniform?! Damn it! I don't have time for this.

Stepping out of the bathroom in nothing but a towel, and still unaware of the now lustful gaze directed towards her, runs downstairs to find her uniform in the laundry room ironed and folded neatly on top of the dryer. Picking it up is a note from her new stepsister Kagura.

It Read:

_Listen here foolish girl, I only did it because Yura is being very persistent on us getting along. I left early to get my schedule. I was going to take you with me but, you wouldn't get your lazy ass up. Everyone else is gone as well. If you're late, good luck ridding with Naraku. _

_Kagura__**  
**_

**Miaka**-what the hell does "good luck ridding with Naraku mean?" If he's not home, what good does that do me?

Shrugging her shoulders, Miaka losses the towel saying fuck you to modesty sense "no one" was home. In the process of bending over, someone answer's her rhetorical question.

**Naraku**- I don't let just anyone rid in my car unless they're willing to pay a price.

**Miaka- **OMFG! Don't sneak up on me like that. You could have given me a heart attack.

**Naraku**-hn

Miaka hating it when people answer her with hns was about to question him about still being home when she notices the stare she's receiving. Wondering why Naraku was staring so hard suddenly realized her predicament. She was standing in the middle of the kitchen naked as the day she was born.

**Miaka**- KYAAAAAAA! YOU PERVERT. GET OUT NOW

Like an idiot, Miaka throws her only coverage towards the hentai. Realizing yet again what she's done, slowly backs away to make it to the other doorway of the kitchen only to come upon it locked. Instead of Naraku leaving Miaka to tend to herself, he stalks towards her eyes glued to her body. Within a blink of an eye, he has her pushed up to the door hands pinned above her head. With an "eeekk" Miaka struggles to get free. With a husky voice, Naraku whispers in Miaka's ear.

**Naraku**-by all means, please continue. Your squirming is massively turning me on, but I'd advise you not to scream again. Unless…

Naraku pushes his body closer to Miaka's so she could feel his arousal.

**Naraku**- you want me to give you something to scream about.

Miaka snaps out of her shocked dazed and glares angrily at her supposed stepbrother'

**Miaka**- Get the fuck off of me you ass. With the size of the thing you call a dick, you couldn't make me scream much less have an orgasm, so if I were you , I'd let me go before someone gets hurt and it won't be me!!!!!

Naraku loving how feisty she was says

**Naraku**-you would hurt your own brother

**Miaka**- STEPbrother and yes I would, especially if he's a perverted pedophile such as yourself now let me go you disgusting son of a bitch!!!

Naraku temporally gets distracted by a car pulling in the driveway so Miaka used this chance to her advantage. With strength Miaka didn't know she had, pushed Naraku into the nearby counter and made her way to fallen towel. Thinking she was going to escape so easily, she feels Naraku's hand on her wrist pulling her towards him. Her back hitting his chest he says

**Naraku**-don't think this is over. We shall continue this when we are alone.

With that said, he leaves the kitchen shutting the door behind him.

**Miaka**- fuckin prick. She yells from the other side of the door.

Looking at the time, she notices she's already late so she just took her time getting dressed no longer caring.( I don't feel like describing the uniform, It's exactly like **Vampire Knights** uniform except instead of day class Blue and night class White, the Females wear the white and the Males wear the blue.)Once she slipped her jacket on, there was a knock on the kitchen door. Out of aggravation, she abruptly jerks open the door to be greeted by Onigumo.

**Miaka**-uuuummm, I thought you were at school

With a sweet smile he answers

**Onigumo**- I left my Jacket in the laundry room so I had to come back and get it. Are you just now getting ready?

Miaka feeling embarrassed is unable to answer. Onigumo, chuckles and says,

**Onigumo**-I'll take you to school. I wouldn't want you ridding with Naraku anyway. He's a major perve and I've seen the way he looks at you.

**Miaka**-(mumble), I know, he proved it before you got here

Turning around sharply, Onigumo gets serious

**Onigumo**-Listen, I don't ever want you alone with that creep. He might be my brother but I don't trust him. He has a history of taking girls against their will. I'd know, he took his our own sister right in front of me.

Miaka slowly processing the new information exclaims

**Miaka**-WAIT YOU MEAN KAGURA.

With a hurt look he responds

**Onigumo**-I'm afraid so. I was in so much shock; all I could do is stand there and watch.

With tears in her eyes, she runs and embraces Onigumo. Thinking she was crying out of fear, she surprises him when she says

**Miaka**- I'm so sorry you had to see something like that happen to your sister. It must have been hard not to have been able to do anything.

**Onigumo**-No worries, It's in the past now. I still don't want you alone with him.

Onigumo pulls Miaka back to wipe the tears from her golden eyes.

**Onigumo**-Stop crying. That's not the tough Miaka I've been around the last few weeks.

With a cute giggle, Miaka starts to feel better.

**Naraku**-well isn't this heart warming. Onigumo, you seem to be taking her in as a sister quite fast.

Naraku say while he re-enters the kitchen in his uniform.

Onigumo whispers for Miaka to go outside and wait for him by his friend Bankotsu. With a quick description on what he looked liked Miaka hurried past Onigumo and Naraku. Not before seeing Naraku's lustful, promising gaze.

**Onigumo**-leave her alone Naraku. If I find out you've done anything to her…

Onigumo walks up to Naraku and grabs him by the collar murderously

**Onigumo**-I'll kill you myself. (Says with venom)

Naraku not on to take threats says

**Naraku**-What I choose to do with my sister is no concern of yours unless you want to take her place of course

Onigumo not shocked at his forwardness but at suggesting such a thing pulls his hand away as if Naraku burnt him.

**Onigumo**-you're sick

Onigumo leaves the kitchen with the sound of Naraku chuckling behind him.

**With Miaka and Bankotsu**

Miaka's sitting on the hood of Onigumo's car giggling at Bankotsu's harmless flirting antics.

**Bankotsu**- see, you're more beautiful when you smile. It brightens up those gorgeous eyes.

**Miaka**-like I haven't heard that before. You're so corny

Onigumo makes his way to the car

**Bankotsu**-yo! What took you so long? I thought I'd have to come and get you.

Miaka-Che, yeah right. You were to busy flirting with me with your cheesy pick up lines.

Onigumo glares hard at Bankotsu after hearing this

**Onigumo**-Listen here Bank, my sister is off limits even to you. She's only 16 and I don't need her knocked up.(says with warning)

**Miaka**-oh come on Oni, he's just trying to cheer me up and besides, what if I really like Banky

Onigumo gives harmless glare at Miaka

**Miaka**-ok, ok, I was just messin sheesh. Lighten up

With that said, everyone gets into the car and FINALLY heads to school.

END CHAPTER

OK, that was chapter 1 so tell me what you think in your Reviews. I'd very much appreciate it.

Inuyasha-No one gonna wanna read that crap. I wasn't in it at all.

Sesshomaru-Half-breed, I suggest you shut your mouth or this Shesshomaru will do it for you. *raises green poison claw for emphasis.*

Inuyasha-You can't do anything Miaka doesn't write so there

-Miaka writes Sesshomaru making a sweep at Inuyasha with his poison claw-

Inuyasha-hey you fucker, you almost hit me

Miaka-shut up and tell my readers to review _

Inuyasha-what readers, the stories crap

Miaka-If you don't knock it off, I'm gonna bring my mom back to life and sit you to hell

-Inuyasha crashes into the ground-

-Miaka and Sesshomaru smirk-

Miaka- well waddya know. I have power over your Rosary. SIT

-Unconscious from the second impact-

Miaka-Now Shessy, can you do the honors of telling everyone to review ^_^

Sesshomaru-Review or die

Miaka-SHESSHOMARU :(. Do you need a rosary as well?, I didn't think so. Anyway, please review


End file.
